


The Best Christmas Present

by caramelariana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has a Christmas wish that isn't likely to be granted. But Christmas is all about unexpected gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this fic was posted ten years ago on ff.net and was one of the first fanfictions I ever posted. I decided it needed some serious editing before moving it over here...

Duo Maxwell stared out the window and sighed. Christmas was only a few days away. There was snow on the ground outside and a warm fire in the fireplace. The five Gundam pilots were sharing a cabin for the holidays. Right now it was quite peaceful. Wufei had slipped out earlier for reasons unknown. Quatre and Trowa were curled up together in front of the fire. He heard clicking and turned to the sound. Heero was typing away on his computer, as usual. Duo sighed again. If only Heero would give him half the attention he gave that damn computer. That was one Christmas wish that would never come true. He steered himself from that line of thinking. It was Christmas, no time to be depressed.

He was getting restless just staring out the window. He looked over at Trowa and Quatre. They seemed so comfortable that he didn’t want to disturb them. That only left one person to alleviate his boredom…

“Heero!” He leaned on the back of his friend’s chair. “Watcha up to?” He got no answer. “Typing again? It’s Christmas Heero. You shouldn’t be working.”

“Hn.” Duo leaned over to try to read what Heero was typing. Heero turned and gave him the Yuy Death Glare. Duo ignored it. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Omae o korosu.”

Duo stood back up. “Sheesh Heero. Just asking.” He looked back out the window and got an idea. “Say Heero? Wouldn’t you love to do something a little more fun?”

“No.”

“Oh come on! How about going outside?” No answer. “Build a snowman? Make snow angels? Go sledding?”

“If I go with you will you shut up?”

Duo grinned. “Sure!”

A few minutes later Duo was dragging Heero and a toboggan up a hill. They got to the top and Duo flopped onto the sled. He looked up and grinned at Heero. “Hop on!” After a moment of hesitation Heero sat behind him. Duo smiled to himself. Whatever excuse to be near the perfect soldier. “Better hold on unless you want to go flying.” A pair of arms wrapped loosely around him. He allowed Heero to settle before kicking off and sending them racing down the hill. Heero’s arms tightened instinctively and Duo relished the feeling, along with that of the wind as it hit his face and blew through his hair. Just as they reached the bottom of the hill the sled hit a bump and they went toppling out and into the snow. Duo landed on his back with a thump and let out a strangled gasp as the air was knocked out of him.

When he could breathe again he heard a strange noise. He sat straight up and looked around for his companion. He spotted the other boy sprawled on his back, shaking with soft laughter. He stared in shock, hardly believing the perfect soldier was actually laughing. Perhaps he’d landed harder than he thought and was now hallucinating? Duo shook himself and stood up to walk over to his friend. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, looking down at him.

A pile of snow chose that moment to fall off its branch and land on Duo’s head. It sent Heero into another fit of laughter. The soldier seemed oblivious to the cold snow beneath him. Duo shuddered at the cold wetness dripping down his back. He scowled. “Glad you think it’s funny.” The irritation was for show, as Duo would happily fall victim to endless snow drops if it elicited this kind of reaction.

He helped his friend out of the snow bank before declaring that he could not continue with snow soaking his shirt. Heero grabbed the sled and followed Duo back to the cabin. Duo kept sneaking glances, trying to soak up all he could of this relaxed version of Heero before it was inevitably bottled up again. When they reached the door to the cabin surprise halted their entry. The cabin had been transformed. A small tree had been hung with ornaments and lights on one side of the room. A wreath adorned the opposite wall. There were other Christmas decorations placed carefully around the small living room.

Quatre walked into the room. “Oh, Heero and Duo,” he gasped, shaking his head. “You’re standing under the mistletoe.” Duo and Heero looked up. Sure enough, a small sprig hung over the doorway.

“Where did all the decorations come from?” Duo asked.

The blond just shook his head. “You’re standing under mistletoe,” he repeated. “You know the rules.” Duo swallowed hard. He imagined Heero was giving Quatre the patented death glare. When he turned to find out he came face to face with the other boy. Duo’s heart sped up. Then Heero did the unexpected and leaned forward to press their lips together. After getting over the initial shock, Duo quickly responded. When they pulled away Heero smiled softly. “Merry Christmas, Duo.” Duo blinked widely before grinning in response. “Merry Christmas, Heero.”

Perhaps his Christmas wish would come true.


End file.
